


Heroes Don't Exist, But Telepaths Do

by tjlc_princess



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drabble, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Teenlock, Telepath Sherlock, Winglock, unless people want more chapters, wing fic, x men crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlc_princess/pseuds/tjlc_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is shipped off to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning after one too many incidents caused by his "ability". Shortly after arriving at the school, he sees a boy with giant angel wings. He is not infatuated immediately. Okay, maybe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Don't Exist, But Telepaths Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was my first fic ever but I posted it on ff.net (awful site) and so its on here now! Quick disclaimer: there's a brief mention of attempted suicide in the beginning. Nothing graphic though! So just be careful if that's triggering

"How incredibly dull," Sherlock droned as the car he sat in pulled up to the school. It was ancient and looked like a castle, though it was twice the size of one.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, brother dear, but not everything can be up to par with your standards," He sat opposite of Sherlock, not even bothering to look at the massive building. "But at least you don't have to be bothered by the morons back at home anymore. The people here are like you…" He paused, in faux search of the right word. He drew his face into a fake smile and breathed out the next word, voice oozing with mockery. "..special."

Sherlock sneered. "You are forgetting that you, too, are special, brother. The only difference is that I am the one being sent to this indecent facility." He paused, turning to look at the building once again. "At least those idiots at home were entertaining."

Mycroft laughed. "What on earth was entertaining about them? The most exciting thing thats happened to you at school is getting beat up by the rugby team! Sherlock you can hate the fact you have to go here all you like but you can't pretend that you're missing anything." He shook his head. "And it's not a facility, it's a boarding school for the gifted."

Sherlock despised the wording of that sentence. Gifted. That's all he'll ever be. A freak. A mutant. He could picture the gossip at his old school now: "Did you hear the freak got sent off to boarding school?" "He's gone, thank god." "Shipped of too a mental hospital, I bet. The psychopath." Mycroft was right and he knew it. Everyone who has ever met Sherlock despised him. And the other boys would often take action on that hatred. So often, in fact, that Sherlock was rarely seen without bruises or a bloody nose. The worst part was how he felt inside, though. He felt completely worthless. Nothing but a freakish boy with a knack for knowing too much and prodding into people's minds. Everything was too much, in all honesty. It was too much work to put on the cold hearted disguise while all these terrible emotions ate his soul from the inside out.

That's what landed him at this stupid school in the first place. Last week he downed half a bottle of painkillers and woke up in the hospital. His idiotic parents blamed his ability and decided a place where other people had such mutations would fix him right up. But Sherlock knew it would be the same here. He would be hated and he would have to pretend he was perfectly fine with it. The only difference now would be that the people who will break his ribs will have super strength and breath fire. Much better. Huge improvement.

Sherlock let out a heavy sigh as the vehicle came to a complete stop. His heart began pounding in anticipation of beginning his time at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. "Goodbye, brother dear." Mycroft murmured. Sherlock didn't even glance his way as he grabbed his suitcase and made his way out of the car and towards the school. "See you when holiday begins." And with that, his brother sped away, leaving Sherlock by himself.

Though Sherlock imagined there would be a great deal of people showing off outside on the first day, nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him. Hundreds of young mutants swarmed the outside of the school, talking, carrying luggage, and demonstrating their talents. As he walked through the chaos, Sherlock drank in his new home. Some of the mutations where blatantly obvious. There was a boy to his left conjuring little lighting bolts in his hand. A girl up ahead was made of living stone. There where others flying and levitating above the crowd while others shrank themselves to the size of peas.

Sherlock's heart hammered. His stomach churned in a mix of excitement and nervousness. He made sure he appeared to be confident and elegant, despite what was going on in his head. As he made his way to the school entrance, Sherlock made a point of observing and recording every power he can across. Until about halfway to the door, Sherlock saw something that made his racing heart stop.

Wings. Huge, magnificent wings. The kind that you see with angels on stained glass windows in a chapel. He stopped to look at them from afar. The owner was facing the other direction, but he could tell the boy was laughing by the way the golden feathers ruffled. Sherlock couldn't stop staring. For some reason, he was intoxicated. He noticed the way the sun hit the wings just right, and they shone like heaven's light itself.

Suddenly, the boy turned around. Sherlock's stomach fluttered and he felt a crimson blush begin to crawl up his neck. He was gorgeous, to say the least. His hair matched the gold of his wings and complemented his tan face perfectly. He was short, but had broad shoulders and a muscular build. He looked young and old at the same time. The boy noticed him after a minute and, to Sherlock's surprise, smiled before turning around and heading into the school.

Sherlock began to think that maybe this school wasn't so dull, after all.


End file.
